Never Again
by OnceUponACrimeScene
Summary: After an explosion lands Cam in hospital, Arastoo drops everything to go back to her but is he too late? Set in and after The Doom in the Boom. I've changed things around, kept in some of the dialogue from the original episode. The summary's not great. Story is complete, updates every Friday. Safe to start with, M towards the end.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fic in a long time. Please read and review, everyone knows we love them!**

The room was quiet. The only sound was the beeping of the monitor, reassuring her that the heart was still beating. She had never been so frightened. Not only had she almost lost her husband, now one of her best friends were surviving purely because of the machines surrounding them.

Doctors and nurses had come and gone. Checking vitals, administering medication. No one spoke to her, but she didn't care. She didn't trust her voice just then. All she could do was pray to a God she wasn't even sure she believed in.

Angela leaned forward, picking up the cold hand of the person lying in the bed opposite her.

"You're gonna get through this, Cam. You have to." She whispered, losing her fight with the tears that had been pooling since she first arrived at the hospital.

C&A C&A C&A C&A C&A C&A C&A C&A C&A C&A C&A C&A

Cam slammed her car door. Carrying her field bag in one hand, she made her way over to the reason she didn't have to go home to an empty house again. It had been months since Arastoo left, she should be used to it now. Yet every time she walked through her door, her heart broke a little. Even after all this time, she half convinced herself he would still be there.

Hodgins was already by the body, digging through the muck and bugs surrounding it. She put her bag down and knelt opposite him, assessing the situation before her. Dr Brennan was going to have a field day with these remains. She loved the weird ones. Cam, on the other hand, preferred the normal run if the mill dead body.

"What do we have, Doctor Hodgins?" She asked, pulling her gloves on.

"Dead guy," he replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Very observant," Cam retorted, dryly. "How do you know the victims a male?"

"Well, it's a 50/50 chance. I took a guess." Cam rolled her eyes at her friend, smiling a little at his quirky nature.

"Oh boy," Aubrey exclaimed as he approached them. "So, what do my beautiful-brained colleagues have for me tonight?"

"Might want to watch the way you talk about Cam's brain there, Aubrey. Wouldn't want her man overhearing," Hodgins joked, throwing Cam a cheeky grin. She lowered her eyes, keeping her face impassive. She knew who he was referring too, yet she couldn't stop her mind going to Arastoo.

"Uh-oh, the photojournalist?" Aubrey asked. Cam assumed Booth told him, there was no way she would have told the young agent herself. No matter how much she liked him.

"His name is Sebastian, and he's not my man," Cam stated, smiling slightly.

"That's not what the smile on your face is saying," Hodgins teased.

"The smile on my face is saying 'mind your own business'." Sebastian was really a sweet guy, but he wasn't Arastoo. He didn't make her heart jump out of her chest just by walking in the room.

"What about the victim's face?" Aubrey interrupted. "What's their face saying?"

Cam jumped at the change of subject. "Uh, not much. Looks like scavengers ate through most of it, but the height of the pinna and the length of the lobule suggests the victim was male in his mid-to-late 40s." Hodgins shot her a grin, she just shook her head.

"You got all that off half an ear?"

"I guess you can call me 'the ear whisperer'." Aubrey snorted a little at the quick-witted pathologist, noting down the information she gave him.

"Ooh, sorry to interrupt your clever turn of phrase there," Hodgins commented, "but something is not right underneath this guy's shirt. It's like he's sucking in his gut."

The three of them turned their attention to the flannel shirt on the victim. The shirt seemed to be dipping, Cam reached over to unbutton it, revealing a deep hole where stomach should have been.

Aubrey leant back, wrinkling his nose at the sight. "Okay, that does not look natural," he said, holding his breath.

"Ugh, wow. I'm gonna call the lab and tell them to prep the platform," Cam said, pulling out her phone.

"I'll do it," Aubrey jumped in. "I don't want to take you away from the lovely smell of disgusting death."

"You alright there, Aubrey?" Hodgins asked, the agent just nodded his head and turned away. His nose still scrunched trying to block the smell from the corpse. Hodgins grinned at Cam, who just shook her head smiling. She felt sorry for the guy, not everyone was as accustomed to this as they were. "According to this little maggot mosh-pit, this guy's been dead for two days."

"This is a high traffic area," Cam said. "People come in and out of this lot all day."

"Which means there's no way that this guy would go unnoticed for two entire days."

"Someone dropped him here. They wanted us to find this body." Cam had a bad feeling about this, she'd been in this game too long not to realise when something wasn't right.

She stood and looked round the lot, trying to find anything that might give them a clue why the murderer chose this spot, when she heard a phone ringing.

"Maybe that's them now," Hodgins said, pulling out a phone from the victim's chest. "That's weird. There's a wire attached to the…"

"Back!" Cam shouted. "Everybody back! Now!" Cops, agents and squints alike all ran and ducked for cover. Cam jumped over the body and grabbed Hodgins. She pushed him in front of her, with a strength she didn't even know she had. She took one more step and it was like the world exploded around her. She jumped on Hodgins, taking the brunt of the blast.

At first, she felt pain.

Then nothing.

C&A C&A C&A C&A C&A C&A C&A C&A C&A C&A C&A C&A

"Aubrey, what happened?" Brennan asked as she, Booth and Angela ran through the hospital doors.

"I don't know," the young agent said, standing. He was covered in sweat and dirt from where he hit the ground. "I just stepped away to make a call, and Hodgins and Cam, they were right there when the body blew up."

"Oh my God!" Angela put her hand to her mouth.

Aubrey turned to her. "The doctors won't tell me anything. I have no idea what's going on." He pleaded with her, willing her to understand why he didn't know what happened to her husband

"Just relax," Booth said, putting a hand on the young man's shoulder. "We're gonna get the answers when there's answers to give."

"Is anyone else hurt?" Brennan asked.

"Four dead so far, all cops, all pronounced dead at the scene," Aubrey replied. Bile rising in his mouth as he thought of those who lost their lives.

"No, I can't…" Angela chocked. "I can't do this. I have to… I have to find out what's going on. I'm gonna find the doctor." She turned to walk away but stopped dead in her tracks, tears filling her eyes as she saw Hodgins walk, gingerly, towards them. "Oh my god!" She almost cried as she ran to her husband.

"Hey, hey," he soothed "I'm okay, I'm okay. Just a big ball of sore, but nothing a little aspirin can't cure." Angela couldn't contain herself any more, she wrapped him in her arms. Careful not to hurt him but needing to touch him.

"How about Cam?" Booth asked, concern for his oldest friend etched all over his face.

"I saw them rushing her into surgery," Hodgins replied, pulling away from Angela to see the rest of them. "It didn't look good." He felt so helpless. "She pulled me out of the way," he told them. "She used her body as a shield to protect me. Cam saved my life."

"I think we should… I think we should go home," Angela said. "You should… you should get some rest." As much as she loved Cam, she needed to get her husband home.

Hodgins pulled away from her, as she tried to take hold of his arm. "No way, Angie, no. Not while that son of a bitch is still out there that did this." There was no way in hell he was going to go home to rest while Cam was fighting for her life, because of him.

"Hodgins is right," Booth said, as Angela opened her mouth to protest. "This guy just blew up a bunch of cops, put Cam in hospital. He's gonna pay for what he did."

"Well, then let's get to work," Aubrey spoke up.

"Ok everything goes through me, alright? I'm gonna take the lead on this case. Aubrey, I know this is your case, but…"

"No, I get it."

"Angie, you should stay here. Someone needs to be here for Cam," Hodgins said. He didn't want her around any of this, and they needed someone they trusted to watch over Cam.

"No, but I…" she tried to protest.

"Ang, I'm fine. Seriously. Cam needs you more than me right now." Angela didn't say anything, she didn't want to leave him, not now.

"Okay," she said softly. Giving into his determined face. Hodgins kissed her softly, trying to show her that he really was ok.

"Let's go," Brennan said as the couple parted. They left then and Angela turned with eyes burning, but she couldn't cry. She had to be strong; for Hodgins and for Cam.


	2. Chapter 2

**So we are onto the next chapter. Thank you everyone who has read it so far. It hasn't been many, but I'm still going to keep going with this - it's only chapter 2 after all! Please review, I love them. I apologise if I don't reply right away, be assured that I do read them all and love them all!**

Arastoo Vaziri sat at the counter of a small coffee shop, just around the corner of the latest lab he had visited. A hot cup of tea sat in front of him, untouched. He was trying to focus his mind, creating yet another pro/con list.

Pro: it was a very respected lab.

Con: it wasn't in DC.

Pro: he'd be the boss.

Con: she wouldn't be his boss.

Pro: the money was good.

Con: she was too far away.

Pro: he'd finally have the career he had always worked for.

Con: he wouldn't have her.

No matter how many things were on his pro list, no matter how great the offer was or how great the job was, it always came back to her. Every day, he regretted leaving. There was no way he'd take her from her job. He knew, if he asked, she would have followed him anywhere. But he couldn't ask her to do that. Her place was in DC, her place was at the Jeffersonian.

He knew he couldn't stay either, he couldn't keep being an intern, not after working so hard to get where he was. Yet, he hated it. Every day he looks at job listings in DC, looking for anything that could keep him there; but there was nothing.

Arastoo sighed, he knew he had to leave but hated every moment of it. Picking up his tea, he glanced at his phone as an email popped up on the screen.

Looks like he's got the job. He closed the email, he'd tell them no later. Right now, he just wanted to let his mind drift to Cam. Her jet-black hair, her dark soft skin. Her eyes had the ability to make him forget the world and her smile lit up every room.

'You're a fool, Arastoo,' he chided himself. 'A great big fool!'

His eyes drifted over to the TV across from him and did a double take.

"Hey," he called to the waitress behind the counter. "Can you turn that up?" He nodded towards the TV; the news flash rolling along the bottom of the screen read: 'Cops killed as bomb explodes in Washington DC'.

"… 4 cops were killed in the blast as they responded to a 911 call about a dead body. The FBI are not commenting at this stage, although sources confirm that the dead body was a lure to inflict maximum damage to the DC police. Two forensic analysts from the Jeffersonian institute were also caught in the blast. Doctor Jack Hodgins and Doctor Camille Saroyan were seen being rushed to the hospital after…"

Arastoo heart froze in his chest, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't move. He wanted to know more but dreaded what he could hear.

"… Doctor Hodgins was released earlier today, however Doctor Saroyan remains in critical condition." The news reader continued with her story, showing pictures from the blast sight, but Arastoo took no notice. 'Critical condition.' The words were just floating before his eyes. Suddenly all feeling came back to his body. He jumped from his seat and ran from the shop, not even paying for his untouched tea.

He pounded the keys on his phone, getting the number for the nearest airport. He had no idea what was going on, he had no idea how this had happened. All Arastoo knew was he needed to get to DC. He needed to see the woman he loved before it was too late.

C&A C&A C&A C&A C&A C&A C&A C&A C&A C&A C&A C&A

Angela sat in Cam's hospital room. She was waiting for Michelle to arrive so she could get back to the lab. Brennan and Hodgins had called a few times with updates on the case, and questions about their friend.

She felt so helpless, she knew she had to get back to help the team find out who did this, but there was no way she was leaving Cam alone.

She was about to pull out her phone to call Hodgins, when a voice she knew very well floated through the open door.

"I need to see Doctor Saroyan," the voice said.

"Are you family?" A nurse asked.

"No."

"Are you with the FBI?"

"No," was the reply.

"I'm sorry sir, but we're not allowed to let anyone..." a fist thudded the counter, stopping the nurse mid-sentence.

"I don't give a damn what you're 'allowed' to do! I need to see her."

Angela rushed out the room to find Arastoo shouting at the nurse behind the desk. His whole body was shaking with anger. The nurse was about to open her mouth again when Angela stepped in.

"Arastoo?" Arastoo spun round, relief flooding him when he saw her.

"Angela," he said as he crossed the corridor. She put her arms around him, never so happy to see him as she was now. "Where is she?" He asked as he pulled away. She nodded her head to the door behind her. Arastoo nearly ran into the room but stopped in his tracks when he saw Cam. She looked so small surrounded by machinery and her usually vibrant skin was pale from the loss of blood.

"I didn't know you were in town," Angela said, from behind him.

"I wasn't, but I came as soon as I heard," he said, more to the still body in front of him than the conscious woman beside him. Angela put her hand on his arm, knowing nothing she said would be a comfort to him until Cam opened her eyes. "Where's Michelle?"

"She's on her way, she should be here pretty soon." Angela didn't mention that Sebastian was also supposed to be on his way. He didn't need to hear about that just yet. Angela had a new and deeper appreciation for the Iranian intern. She rang Sebastian as soon as she got off the phone with Michelle, and, even though he's in the same city, he hasn't arrived. Yet Arastoo got on the first flight from who knows where and arrived within hours of the explosion.

Arastoo walked over to the woman in the bed, his eyes stung with tears he had no shame in. He left her, he walked away from the most important person in his life and now he might really lose her. For good. He leant over her and pressed a kiss to her brow, vowing to never leave her again. Even if it took the rest of his life, he would prove to her that he would never leave again.

This was the scene Michelle walked in on. She had not shed one tear since she found out her mother had been hurt. But being here, seeing the man who loved her mum more than anyone kiss her so gently, was enough to break her. Arastoo turned when he heard her sob. No words were said, he just moved to the young girl and folded her in his arms.

Michelle clung to him, all her hatred for the way he left Cam flooded out of her as he gently stroked her hair. She knew she wasn't alone now. This was just too close to what happened with her dad. Cam had been the one to hold her when she cried, comfort her when she woke up covered in sweat. Cam had been her rock, now she could lose her too.

Angela melted to the corner, silent tears running down her face as she saw the reunion. 'If Cam lets him go a second time, she's a bigger idiot than I thought,' Angela thought to herself.

Michelle pulled away from Arastoo, wiping the back of her hand across her eyes.

"What's the doctor said?" She asked as she looked over at Cam.

"I don't know," Arastoo replied. "I've only just got here myself." The pair looked over to Angela, hoping she could answer their questions.

"They pulled a lot of shrapnel from her back and she's lost a lot of blood. She has a slight concussion, but the doctors can't tell the extent of it until she wakes up. They're hopeful though," she added when she saw their faces fall. "It'll take a little time, but they expect her to make a full recovery." They both let go of the breath they had been holding. Michelle pulled away from the man next to her, embarrassed by her loss of control.

Arastoo only smiled and let her go. He watched her stroke her mother hair and knew he couldn't love her more if she were his own child, yet another reason he knew he couldn't leave again. It wasn't just Cam he lost, he lost Michelle as well.

The pair sat either side of Cam, each taking a hand, holding it gently in their own. Angela watched the scene before her, ever since she met Cam, all she wanted for that woman was what was before her. All she could hope for, was for these two idiots not to mess it up a second time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter. Thank you to those who have reviewed, if I haven't replied yet, I will do so soon. Hope you enjoy this chapter and are enjoying the story so far.**

**Things written in bold and italics are set in the past.**

* * *

_**Arastoo lent against the railing at the break area, his fellow squints working around the lab below him. It was a lot easier to get his mind off his failure during the case, now however… He had been avoiding everyone since, and not able to bring himself to go home. He knew his parents would want to talk to him as soon as he got in, he wasn't quite ready for that conversation yet.**_

"_**Mr. Vaziri," a soft voice came from behind. "You're here quite late." Arastoo turned around to see Doctor Saroyan waking towards him.**_

"_**Oh, I was just thinking," he replied. "I guess I lost track of time." He laughed a little, wanting nothing more for her to get her coffee and leave.**_

"_**You got a long life ahead of you," Doctor Saroyan said, like she knew exactly what he was thinking. "You'll publish. Don't worry." He shook his head, of course she would think that. Doctor Saroyan saw the potential in everyone.**_

"_**I wasn't supposed to tell anyone, but I told everyone," he blurted out. "And then my parents told everyone. And they told everyone. It's like a chain letter of embarrassment and humiliation." This was the exact reason he didn't want her around, out of everyone in the Jeffersonian she was the only one who seemed to break through to him.**_

"_**You know you were instrumental in solving this case, right?" She said.**_

"_**I was just doing what Doctor Brennan told me to." She meant well, but Arastoo wasn't ready to hear one of her pep-talks.**_

"_**She trusted your ability." The woman was stubborn as ever. "I've never seen her leave an intern alone at that stage in a case."**_

_**Arastoo looked up at her, he was about to come up with another excuse. But one look at her face was enough to stop the words in his mouth. She was staring so intently, clearly meaning what she said. He could only smile and, when she returned the smile, he was glad he did.**_

_**Cam Saroyan was a beautiful woman, and when she smiled it just highlighted the fact.**_

"_**I was thinking," Arastoo said, trying to take his mind away from the direction it very nearly takes whenever he was with her. "'Tactile Forensic Detection on Bone Anomalies in the Digital Age.' That could be a fascinating paper, don't you think?"**_

"_**Oh, go watch some TV, Mr. Vaziri. Take the night off." She laughed at him, and, in the moment, touched his arm. **_

"_**Right," he said as she walked away. She probably didn't even notice the touch, but even after she had walked away, he could still feel her hand on his arm.**_

_**He opened his note pad, meaning to write down his thoughts for his next paper. But the only thought on his mind was the look on his boss's face when she looked at him.**_

_**He always wrote his notes in Farsi, so he knew no one could translate this. He put his pen to the paper, trailing the ink to the most beautiful word he knew. Even the language of his homeland couldn't do it justice.**_

_**Camille.**_

"I hated you, you know." Michelle voice interrupted his thoughts.

"I'm sorry?"

"When you left," she explained. "Cam was heartbroken, and I hated you for doing that to her." Arastoo just looked at the young woman, he had no words, no explanations. When he left, he thought he was doing the right thing, now everything just sounded like excuses.

"I'm sorry Michelle. If I could go back, I would never have left," he said in earnest. He knew he messed up, he knew he made a mistake and he desperately needed her to know that.

"I know why you did it, I understand," she said. Arastoos eyes widened in surprise. He expected the hatred, but not the understanding. Michelle was Cams daughter, she should hate him for leaving her.

"I don't think I do." Arastoo replied. Michelle sighed and looked at her mum. Wondering how she could explain this.

"When Cam left me, I didn't understand. I was only young. All I knew was I lost another mother." She took a moment then. "When my dad died, she came back. I was so angry. I still didn't understand, not even when she explained it. It wasn't until I heard about the other women he'd been with since her. He hadn't changed, I don't think he could. And Cam knew that, it's why she left." She had tears in her eyes then. "She didn't leave because she didn't love me, she left because she had too. She deserved better. So do you.

"You worked so hard so get to where you are, you worked night at day to get your doctorate. To get to a place where you can run your own lab. When Doctor Brennan came back, you couldn't go back to being an intern, that's not fair. I'm not happy with you for breaking her heart, but I understand and so does Cam."

"I'm not leaving again, Michelle," Arastoo responded. "I should never have left, I know that now." Michelle smiled at him, the first real smile she had since the explosion. The two sat in a comfortable silence. No more words were needed.

C&A C&A C&A C&A C&A C&A C&A C&A C&A C&A C&A C&A

_Cam looked around her beautiful apartment. Arastoo was sat at the table, pouring over a bunch of reports he had to get done for the lab. She went over to him and put her arm around his neck, kissing him as he looked up. Her hand cradled his cheek, her wedding ring shining in the sunlight streaming through their window. Every time she saw it her heart swelled. _

_She missed Michelle, she missed the Jeffersonian, but whenever she woke up next to her husband, she knew she made the right choice. She spoke to Michelle every week, and Angela has a fit every time she takes more than a day to reply to an email._

_Dr Brennan sends her updates on the goings of the lab, mainly case related. No gossip, which was no surprise. Hodgins sends her an email at least once a week, thanking her for making him 'the official King of the Lab'._

_Booth updates her on the family and lets her know the things Michelle conveniently leaves out. She knew Arastoo was worried about how she would feel at leaving, but if she could be with him, there was no way she would have any regrets._

"_I love you," she said as he pulled away._

"Cam?"

_Arastoo smiled up at her, she bent her head to kiss him again, but he was farther away. She moved again, but the closer she got the further he went._

"No."

_She called to him as he moved again. A bright light surrounded them, Arastoo was still smiling up at her, his hand still cupping her face._

"Arastoo."

_She called to him again as his hand slipped from her face, his smile gone. They reached out for each other but couldn't touch._

"Arastoo!"

"Cam, I'm here."

_She watched helplessly as Arastoo was swallowed by the light._

Cam's eyes flickered open, her heart racing. It was a dream, it was always a dream. Her eyes focussed on the ceiling above her.

Where was she? She wanted to look around, but she didn't even have the energy to move her eyes. That's when it came back to her. The body, the maggots, the phone, the bomb.

"Cam?" Arastoos voice broke through the panic rising. She forced her eyes in that direction. His figure was blurry, but she'd know it anywhere. Tears filled her eyes, this one was new. Wake up from dream to another. Her brain can be really cruel sometimes.

"Cam?" He said again. "Cam, open your eyes."

"No," she said, shaking her head. Regretting it instantly when it started pounding.

"Please, honey. Open your eyes."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can."

"You're not here," her voice croaked through her tears from the dryness scratching her throat.

"Have some water."

"No," she said, refusing the drink he held out to her.

"You need to drink."

"No, if I drink, I'll need to pee. If I need to pee, I'll need to wake up. If I wake up, you won't be here."

"I am here, so is Michelle. So is Hodgins. They're outside right now."

Cam opened her eyes, scanning his face. He was here, he was really here.

"You're here?"

"I'll prove it if you want me too," Arastoo said, giving her the grin that never failed to make her heart skip. She knew exactly what he was thinking. She tilted her head, granting him access. He placed his lips gently over hers.

It felt like the world had stopped spinning. She had built this up so much in her head, she convinced herself that it could never had been that good. She was right. It was so much better.

He pulled away from her, too soon for her liking and she groaned in protest.

Arastoo laughed at her, "will you drink something now?" He asked. She nodded and accepted the water he gave her.

"Did you say Michelle's here?" She asked, now accepting that she was in fact awake. She wanted to see her daughter.

"I'll go get her," Arastoo replied, standing.

"No, don't go," she said, quickly.

"I'm not leaving, Cam. I'm just going to get Michelle," he reassured her.

"No need," Michelle said from behind him. She and Hodgins walked through door, both smiling at the woman in the bed. "How are you?" She asked her mother as she moved to her side.

"Sore," Cam replied. Michelle stroked her hair, placing a kiss to her forehead.

"You scared us."

"I'm sorry." Cam smiled up at her daughter.

"Yeah, well I'm sure you can make it up to us," Hodgins said from the foot of her bed, Cam laughed then winced at the pain.

"Don't make me laugh, Hodgins. It hurts."

"I'm so sorry, Cam," he said. His teasing tone gone.

"It's- "

"Don't say it's alright, it's not," Hodgins interrupted. Cam stayed silent then, she knew no matter what she said, Hodgins wouldn't listen yet.

"Was anyone else hurt?" She asked.

"Four dead," Hodgins replied. "They were pronounced at the scene." Silence fell upon them, no one knew what to say. This job was hard enough as it was, but when someone attacks you or one of your own, it's worse.

"Are there any leads in the case?" Arastoo asked, changing the subject.

"The victim was a cop," Hodgins replied. "Thomas Gallo. Clark found an artificial knee, he gave us the ID."

"How did he die?" Cam asked.

"Gunshot to the head. Angie was able to trace where the attack happened. Clark and I found a casing in the ally that traced to a Scott Larette."

"Who's Scott Larette?" Michelle asked.

"Security guard. Booth and Aubrey are on their way to find him. He applied to DCPD but failed his psych exam. Agent Delfs thinks this could be some kind of attack on cops."

"Who's Agent Delfs?" Cam asked.

"Karen Delfs, she's a behavioural analyst."

"I bet Doctor Brennan loves that," Arastoo laughed.

"Yeah, well the victim was a cop, the bomb went off when the cops arrived. Even Doctor Brennan can't deny that," Cam said. Hodgins nodded, this one wasn't going to be easy.

Cam stifled a yawn, she was tired but didn't want to sleep just yet. There were too many unanswered questions.

She probably would have gotten away with it, if Arastoo wasn't there. The man knew her better than anyone.

"We should let you get some rest."

"You don't have to go," she replied. Not wanting to be alone.

"You need to sleep Cam," he replied. One look at him and she knew she wasn't going to win this argument.

"Why don't we go and grab some coffee?" Michelle said to Arastoo. He nodded, Michelle kissed Cam and walked to the door. Arastoo was about to leave when Cam grabbed his hand. He lifted it and brushed his lips across her knuckles.

"We'll, be right back," he promised. Cam nodded, exhaustion finally getting the better of her.


	4. Chapter 4

**And another chapter. Thank you everyone for your reviews, I'll try an answer them this week. Hope you enjoy this next update.**

* * *

_**Cam walked along the balcony at the lab, heading to the break area to grab a coffee. Paul had cancelled yet again, so she decided to use the time catching up on her paperwork. Not that there was much to do, it seemed all she did was paperwork. She looked up from the folder in her hand and saw Arastoo leaning on the railing.**_

"_**Mr. Vaziri," she said, wondering yet again why she only called him Arastoo in her head. "You're here quite late." Arastoo turned around to face her.**_

"_**Oh, I was just thinking," he replied. "I guess I lost track of time." He laughed a little.**_

"_**You got a long life ahead of you," Cam said, knowing the exact reason he was here this long after his shift ended. "You'll publish. Don't worry."**_

"_**I wasn't supposed to tell anyone, but I told everyone. And then my parents told everyone. And they told everyone. It's like a chain letter of embarrassment and humiliation." **_

"_**You know you were instrumental in solving this case, right?" Cam said, hating the disappointment he was feeling now.**_

"_**I was just doing what Doctor Brennan told me to," Arastoo responded, ignoring the compliment, as he always does. She's never known a man to be so modest as the one in front of her.**_

_**Cam wanted to say something, do something to lift the weight he was so clearly placing on his shoulders.**_

"_**She trusted your ability. I've never seen her leave an intern alone at that stage in a case." She really needed him to understand just how important he was to h- the lab.**_

_**Her heart fluttered slightly when he looked up at her and smiled, it really was the most amazing- stop it Camille.**_

"_**I was thinking," Arastoo said, saving her from her thoughts. "'Tactile Forensic Detection on Bone Anomalies in the Digital Age.' That could be a fascinating paper, don't you think?"**_

"_**Oh, go watch some TV, Mr. Vaziri," Cam said, laughing at him. Without thinking, she reached out and touched his arm. "Take the night off." As soon as she stopped talking, she realised where her hand was. As quickly as she put her hand on him, she took it away. Trying to ignore the warm feeling she felt spread from the contact.**_

"_**Right," he said, and she turned away. She had to leave.**_

_**She almost ran into her office, closing the door behind her. Her heart was beating faster than normal. 'Get a grip of yourself Cam, it's just because you're upset with Paul.'**_

_**Yet she couldn't shake this feeling, something she hasn't felt since Michelle's father.**_

Dr Brennan knocked on her door, Cam looked up and smile, albite a little shocked to see her. Dr Brennan never walked away from a case like this.

"Doctor Brennan! What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm finding it hard to concentrate at the moment," Dr Brennan replied.

"What's wrong?"

"I was worried about you. Hodgins told me you were doing well, but I felt I couldn't believe it until I saw for myself."

Cam was touched, she knew Dr Brennan wasn't very open when it came to feelings. A lot of people thought she was cold because of it, but Cam knew her feelings ran deep.

"Are Michelle and Doctor Vaziri still here?" Dr Brennan asked, feeling a little awkward.

"Yes, Michelle went to make a call and Arastoos gone to get me some clothes from my apartment. This hospital gown isn't the most comfortable thing I've worn," Cam replied. "Besides, the doctor's say I might be able to leave soon, and I really don't want to walk out in a gown that shows off my ass." Dr Brennan smiled at that, Cam's sense of humour sometimes went right over her head. But that joke she find quiet amusing.

"I heard Doctor Vaziri is having trouble finding employment?" Dr Brennan said, sitting next to her.

"He is?"

"Yes."

"When did he tell you that?" Cam asked, he had been around for two days and hadn't mention this. Granted she had been asleep for most of that time, but she assumed he would have mentioned this.

"I came around yesterday, to see how you were doing and you were asleep. I asked him how his new employers felt about him being here and he told me that he didn't have an employer." Cam didn't really know what to say, why didn't he tell her? "I'm not shocked to see you're surprised," Dr Brennan continued, misreading the expression on her face. "I assumed that he went in the private sector, but he assures me he hasn't gone into any sector."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm rarely mistaken, Doctor Saroyan." Dr Brennan paused then, Cam tried to keep her face impassive. She had to remind herself that they weren't together anymore. Sure, he came as soon as he heard. He kissed her and has barely left her side, but that doesn't change the fact that he wasn't her boyfriend anymore. He didn't have to tell her anything.

"I feel like I want to help him," Dr Brennan said.

"Help him?"

"Yes, I'm the foremost forensic anthropologist and highly respected in my field. My influence knows no bounds."

"I'm sure he would appreciate that," Cam said, truthfully. Although, she knew Arastoo would never accept it. He can be as stubborn as her sometimes and didn't like the idea of asking for help.

Dr Brennan's phone rang so she turned away to answer; "Brennan. Where? You're sure? Ok, gather any other particulates and evidence from the body and then clean the remains. I'm on my way now."

"Got a lead?" Cam asked.

"Booth and Aubrey found human remains in an abandoned processing centre. Doctor Hodgins puts time of death five days before the explosion and Angela's got an ID."

"Who is it?"

"Scott Larette."

C&A C&A C&A C&A C&A C&A C&A C&A C&A C&A C&A C&A

Arastoo walked through the lab, Cam's bag in his hand. He was supposed to be back at the hospital, but she wasn't due to released for a couple of hours, so he had time. Right now, he wanted answers.

"Arastoo?" Clark called from the platform, he put down the remains in his hand and pulled his gloves off. Arastoo walked over, smiling at his friend.

Clark walked off the platform and pulled Arastoo into a hug.

"How you doing, man? It's good to see you," Clark said, pulling back.

"You too."

"What are you doing here?"

"I heard about the explosion," Arastoo replied, with no other explanation. Clark didn't need to ask the reason, he already knew. Out of all the other squinterns, Clark was the only one he really kept in contact with.

"So, what are you doing here?" Clark asked.

"I'm actually looking for Hodgins, do you know where he is?"

"Yeah, he's in his office."

"Thanks man," Arastoo replied and walked away. He tread the familiar path to the entomologist's office, a few people called out greetings as he passed them. He waved his hand in acknowledgment but didn't stay to talk.

Hodgins was sat at his desk, grimacing as he held his hand to his back. With everything that was going on with Cam, Arastoo forgot Hodgins was also caught in the blast.

"Hey," he said as he walked in. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little sore," Hodgins replied as he popped a couple of aspirin.

"Your backs playing up?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Maybe you should go back to the doctors?" Arastoo suggested, concerned.

"Nah, I'll be alright," Hodgins blew off the suggestion. "What can I do for you?"

Arastoo allowed him to change the subject, making a mental note to tell Angela later.

"I was just at Cams, picking up some clothes for her."

"Is she getting released?"

"Yeah, the doctor just wants to do a few more tests, then she can go home."

"That's great," Hodgins exclaimed.

"Yeah."

"But I'm assuming you didn't come down here to tell me Cam's getting out of hospital."

Arastoo looked away, not really sure where to start.

"When I got to Cam's, I saw a guy leaving her place."

"Could be someone who lives in the building," Hodgins suggested.

"He was walking away from her door."

"What are you suggesting?"

"Could someone be after her? We know this guy is targeting cops, Cam's a coroner. And she survived…"

"You think someone could be trying to finish the job?" Hodgins asked, Arastoo didn't want to think about someone trying to hurt her for a second time. "What did he look like?"

"White guy, tall, grey hair. Wore a scarf." Arastoo stopped his description when he saw the expression on Hodgins face change. "What?"

"I don't think you have to worry about her, it was probably just Sebastian," the moment the word left his mouth, Hodgins regretted it. He turned around, back to the slime on his desk.

"Whose Sebastian?"

"Huh?"

"Hodgins, whose Sebastian?" Arastoo asked again.

"He's no one," Hodgins said, awkwardly. "He's just a guy who exist in reality."

"Are he and Cam dating?"

"What?" Hodgins asked, laughing uncomfortably. "Why would you… I mean, how would I… What makes you think…" He stammered. Arastoo just gave him a look, he just needed to know the truth. He wasn't in the mood for this. "Yeah," Hodgins finally confirmed.

Arastoo looked away, he shouldn't be surprised. Cam is a wonderful woman, of course she would find someone else.

"I wouldn't worry about it, dude," Hodgins said, seeing his face fall. "Seriously, the guy's not really around that much. I mean, he's this, like, photojournalist who's always off in some, like, war-torn county." Hodgins couldn't stop talking.

"Which is actually really impressive. But not…" He added, realising what he was saying. "Not as impressive as you. I mean, you're totally impressive, even without a job. I'm gonna stop talking now." Hodgins was never really good at the comforting thing, that was Angela. Arastoo should have gone to her.

"No," Arastoo said, trying to wrap his brain around this new piece of information. "It's great. I mean, for Cam. She deserves to be happy." He meant it, it was just painful that it wasn't with him. He couldn't blame her though, he was the one who left.

"Hey, Hodgins," Angela said as she walked through the door. "Oh, hey Arastoo. I didn't know you were here."

"I was just…" Arastoo started, trying to come up with an excuse.

"Giving me an update on Cam," Hodgins said, rescuing him. "She's gonna be released soon."

"That's great!" Angela said, finally they were getting some good news.

"Yeah. Well, I should be getting back to her," Arastoo said, still not really sure how he was feeling. "Need to drop this off." He gestured to the bag in his hand and left the room.

"Is he alright?" Angela asked.

"I don't think so," Hodgins replied. "He saw Sebastian leaving Cam's apartment."

"How did he know who he was?"

"He didn't, until…" Hodgins let the sentence hang, still feeling a little guilty.

"Oh my God, you told him?"

"It just slipped out!"

"I can't believe you."

"He was worried," Hodgins defended himself, "He saw him leave the apartment, he didn't know who he was He was worried someone was after Cam. I- I messed up," he finished, seeing the disappointed look on his wife's face.

"Yeah, but he would have found out sooner or later," Angela replied. Hodgins nodded, both he and Angela had talked about the couple, and as much as Hodgins liked Sebastian, he was loyal to his friend.

"Did you have something?"

"Yeah, Clark found this in Scott Larette's skull," she said, handing him the evidence in her hand.

"What is it?"

"That's your job." And with one last, disappointed, look, she left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update, I was super busy yesterday. Thanks again for everyone who has reviewed, I hope you all enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

Cam's phone was ringing. She knew who was calling but couldn't summon the energy to move. Her entire body ached, although not nearly as bad as it was, thanks to the miracle that is morphine. Her phone stopped ringing, Sebastian giving up on trying to contact her.

She knew she would need to call him back at some point, she needed to talk to him. Not that she knew where to begin; 'hey Sebastian, I know we've been dating for a few weeks now, but my ex-boyfriend is back in town. No, we're not together, but I'm still madly in love with him.'

"Nice one, Cam." She said to herself, "very subtle."

"What's subtle?" A voice asked from behind her. Cam turned, wincing a little as she did, and saw her daughter.

"Nothing," she replied, smiling at the girl. She knew, from the first time she met Michelle, that she couldn't love her any more even if she had been the one to give birth to her. After finding her again, there was no way she was going to walk away from her again.

Everyone told her that she was an amazing woman. Taking her in, adopting her, saving her from the foster care system. She didn't see it that way. From her point of view, Michelle saved her. She saved her from her life of solitude, she opened a door that she thought was closed forever.

It's because of Michelle she thought about having more children. Well, Michelle and Arastoo.

"What is it Cam?"

"Sebastian called."

"What did he say?" Michelle's posture changed, she stiffened and pursed her lips. Something Cam did not fail to notice.

"Michelle?" She questioned, not really sure what the change in her daughter meant.

"It's nothing. What did Sebastian say?" Cam hesitated, not sure if she should question her further or drop it.

She opted for the latter, they can discuss it when they get home.

C&A C&A C&A C&A C&A C&A C&A C&A C&A C&A C&A C&A

"What are you doing?" Arastoo stood in the doorway, arms crossed and staring at the woman in front of him. Cam had been home an hour, Michelle was in the kitchen trying to scrounge some food from her mothers almost empty cupboards and Arastoo was hoping he could settle down, maybe have a shower – he hadn't left the hospital since arriving and was starting to smell. He wanted nothing more to get out of his clothes and shower.

"Can you help me." Was all the reply he was given. Cam was struggling to put on her blouse, not able to get her arm in thanks to the limited movement her cracked ribs gave her. Arastoo walked towards her, not able to help himself as his eyes took in her bare back.

She had forgone her bra, not able to put it on, and he was not complaining.

He helped her into the blouse, adverting his eyes as she did it up. 'You can't look, she's not yours any more.'

Once done, Cam turned to him. "What are you doing?"

"I have to get to the lab."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do. We still have a murder to solve."

"And it can't be done without you?" She didn't answer, she just walked around him, grabbing her bag as she did. "Cam," he called to her. "You've just come out of hospital, you need to rest."

"No, I need to get to work."

"Cam"

"Please, Arastoo. I can't just sit around while this guy is out there, I have to do something."

Arastoo looked at her, her eyes pleading with him to understand, to let her go. The rational part of his brain was screaming at her to get back into bed, to rest and leave the case to the rest of the team. But when she looked at him like that, he would give her the world I she asked.

"Give me half an hour."

"You're coming with me?"

"I'm not leaving until you tell me too, but I do need to have a shower. And find a change of clothes."

Cam's shoulders sagged, relief washing over her features. "I have some in the draw."

"You still have my clothes?" Arastoo asked, surprised. He thought she would have given them away, or at least boxed them up and put them somewhere else. He certainly didn't think she would have kept them. That thought alone filled him with hope that.

Cam adverted her eyes, a small smile crept on her face as she said softly: "I couldn't bring myself to throw them away."

Arastoo kissed her, softly on the brow. "I'll be quick." And he left.

Cam watched him walk to the bathroom, her heart filling at the familiar sight. It was just so right, him going into her shower before they went to work together.

She walked into the living room and saw Michelle had given up on her fruitless attempt of finding food here. She was now sitting at the table, take-out menu's scattered across the surface. Michelle looked up as Cam walked in.

"Seriously Cam, since Arastoo left you have neglected this beautiful kitchen of yours."

"We both know who the cook is in that relationship." The shower turned on and Cam settled down next to her daughter.

"Michelle."

"Yeah?"

"Are you ok?"

"My mom was almost blown up, what do you think" Cam raised her eyebrows at her tone.

"I'm sorry."

"For what? It wasn't your fault. I just-" Michelle stopped, her hand balling into a fist before relaxing on the table. "When Angela called me, I thought I was going to lose you."

"But you didn't."

"I know, but then Arastoo shows up."

"Do you want me to ask him to leave?" Cam asks, interrupting.

"No! God, no I couldn't do that to him. Or you. It's just." She stopped then, trying to find the right words. She didn't want to cause her mum any more stress, but this thought just wouldn't go away.

"What is it?" Cam asked, taking her hand. She had never seen Michelle lost for words before, they had always been able to talk openly. About anything.

"Why isn't Sebastian here? I mean Arastoo jumps on a plane and comes right away but your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Whatever he is. The guy your seeing hasn't shown up. The explosion was only a few days ago. Technically you should still be in hospital, if you weren't so stubborn. He has to know what's happened and yet he hasn't turned up. Hasn't check in on you? Why?"

Cam searched for the right words, tried to come up with something to defend her not-boyfriend. He had tried to check up on her, he'd rang but not spoken to her. She assumed he had spoken to Angela, was told that she was alright.

If the truth be told, it didn't even occur to her that he would come. But now, Michelle was right. They were seeing each other, he should have come to see her by now, but he hadn't. A fact that she should be upset by, but she wasn't. It didn't bother her that he hadn't come, in fact she wasn't even sure if she wanted to see him.

She liked him, they had fun together, but realistically that's all there was. For both of them.

"I don't know why he hasn't turned up. He has called, but I haven't spoken to him yet."

"Aren't you upset with him?" Michelle asked.

"No, honestly I didn't even think about it until just now. I have the people I want and need the most with me." As if on cue, Arastoo entered the room. Both women looked at him and smiled.

Yes, she had exactly who she wanted right here.


	6. Chapter 6

**Another week, another chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Cam!" Angela ran to the woman who had just entered the lab. She was about to fling herself on her when Cam held out her hand.

"As happy as I am to see you too, please don't jump on me." She said, smiling at her friend.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry. Of course, here." Angela pulled her into a gentle hug. When done, she held Cam out at arm's length. "Are you sure you should be out of the hospital?" Concern lacing every word.

"I'm fine," Cam said. Arastoo snorted at that and she gave him a look. "Really, I am. I can't just sit at home."

"I disagree," Dr Brennan said, surveying her in a way that only Dr Brennan can. "You were blown up, sitting at home is the most logical thing to do in the circumstances."

"I assure you, Dr Brennan, I'm fine. Now, what have I missed?" Angela looked at her, sceptically, but relented. Dropping her arms, she walked Cam up the platform. Swiping the 4 of them up as they went.

"Agent Delfs has given a psychological profile of the killer. She thinks we're looking for someone who has a problem with authority."

"Authority, not the police?" Arastoo asked.

"Not specifically," Angela replied. "She thinks he wants notoriety and apparently blowing up authority figures is the best way he could think of."

"So, this guy wants to be famous."

"Psychology is not a science and cannot be accurate," Dr Brennan chipped in.

"How can you say that," Angela asked. "After all the help Sweets gave us, you can't still believe psychology has no basis?"

"Psychology has is uses, but it is a pseudoscience. It can't be relied up for factual evidence, only real science can do that."

"So, what does the 'real science' say?" Cam interjected, cutting off the discussion before it gets too far. She caught Arastoos' eye and had to supress a grin.

"Dr Edison found chipping at the external edges of the entry wound."

"Common in suicide's," Arastoo interjected.

"Correct, Dr Vaziri," Dr Brennan continued. "Larette was shot at close range by a small calibre weapon."

"Most likely his own."

"Correct, there was also micro fracturing on the left ulna."

"Defensive wound?" Cam asked.

"They struggled, Dr Edison and Dr Hodgins are now looking for any evidence the killer may have left behind."

"Ok, well let me know if you find anything." Cam walked off, heading to her office. She wanted to come in, she thought she would be fine. But even just standing on the platform for that short conversation left her aching all over. She needed to sit down.

"Is she alright?" Angela asked Arastoo, the pair watched Cam walk away. Both noticing the gingerly way she stepped.

"No, but you know Cam."

"She's stubborn."

"Yes, she is." He couldn't help himself, he smiled at that. A phone started ringing, those around the body gasped. "Sorry," Arastoo said. "It's me." Well Cam, since the ringing was coming from the bag he practically wrestled from her when they got out the car.

He knew it was stupid, the bag wasn't that heavy, but he didn't want her to do anything to injure herself further so he carried it.

Arastoo fished out her phone but didn't answer it. Seeing the name on the screen slid the smile from his face.

Sebastian.

"Hey," Angela said, "are you ok?"

"I'm fine," he shut the phone off and put it back in the bag. Not before Angela saw the name.

"Hodgins told me, about your conversation."

"Did he now?" Arastoo really didn't want to get into this here, especially with the other squints not to subtly listening to the conversation.

"I'm sorry, Arastoo."

"Why, you didn't make Cam go out with him." Angela looked away, guiltily. "Angela?"

"I didn't, what I mean is I wasn't-"

"You set them up. Didn't you?"

"Look, you were gone. She was upset, I just thought she needed a little rebound sex. Not that they're having sex," she added quickly, noticing the look on Arastoos face. "Not that I know if they are, I mean. Oh god."

"You're as bad as your husband." Arastoo gave a small smile, wanting to ease her guilt. "It's ok, I'm happy for her. She deserves to be happy."

"I'm sorry."

"He's a good guy?" He had to be.

"He is." Angela replied.

"Good. Well, I better go see if she's ok."

Arastoo walk away, leaving Angela to the case. Why was he so shocked? He knew Cam was dating someone. Of course, Sebastian would call her, he'd want to know she was ok. Arastoo stood in the door way to Cam's office, watching her. She was beautiful, smart, kind, generous, there was no way she would be alone for long. He knew that when he left, he just didn't realise it would hurt this much.

Cam looked up and smiled. Seeing the concern in his face, she waved him off. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You're in pain."

"It's alright."

"Cam."

"Dr Brennan said you were finding it hard to get a job?" Arastoo blinked at the change of subject. He remembered that conversation, he should have known Dr Brennan would have told Cam.

Still, he replied: "She did?"

"You should let her help you."

"I don't need it."

"Come on, Arastoo. She wants to help, stop being so stubborn."

"I lied." He blurted out, this was not when he wanted to have this conversation

"Lied?"

"About not having a job."

"I don't understand." He took one look at her face and knew he had to tell her the truth.

"I don't officially have one, but there's this facility in Berlin that have been pretty aggressive in courting me," He said, hating the sound of it even more now that he was with her than when he was first offered the job. "I would have my own lab and everything."

"That's incredible. Congratulations."

"I haven't decided if I'm gonna take the job."

"Why not? It sounds like an amazing opportunity. It's everything you ever wanted. Why wouldn't you take it?"

Here goes nothing.

"Because it's in Berlin. And you're not."

Cam stopped, not knowing what to say.

"Don't d… please don't do this."

"Look, I love you." Arastoo said in earnest. He had to tell her, he had to get this out now. Put the ball in her court. "And I realise now I should have never walked away. I'm not ready to give up on you yet. You're more important to me than any job could ever be. Hell, I'd go make cheese sandwiches for minimum wage if it meant coming home to you every night."

"I'm seeing someone," she interrupted.

"I know. But is it serious?"

"I… I don't know."

"Well, if you don't know then it's not serious. Please I want to be back in your life. Leaving you was the biggest mistake I've ever made."

"Arastoo, I…"

"I've got it." Hodgins ran into the office, completely oblivious to the conversation he had just interrupted.

"Got what, Dr Hodgins," Cam said, adverting her eyes from Arastoo and falling into her professional armour.

"Dr B and Clark found a fracture to the skull, I swabbed it and found wax."

"Wax?"

"Wasn't he hit while standing?" Arastoo asked.

"Yes, by a rounded flat object." Dr Hodgins was grinning at them.

"I don't understand," Cam said.

"Michael Vincent waxes the curb to make it smoother for his skateboard." He looked between the two of them, waiting for one of them to pick up on his genius. Cam got there first.

"The boys who found the body, they were skateboarding."

"Are you saying…" Arastoo started.

"Those boys weren't there to skateboard."

"They were there to watch their handy work," Dr Hodgins finished for her.

"Call Booth."


	7. Chapter 7

**And another week has gone by, hope you enjoy this next instalment. Please review, I love them!**

* * *

"_**Dr Saroyan, is everything ok?" Cam looked up, startled by the interruption. She didn't realise anyone was still here. She looked up and saw Arastoo standing in the doorway. His bag hanging off his shoulder, his thumb casually tucked in to his pocket, trapping the strap between his arm and body.**_

_**Cam looked him up and down realising, not for the first time, that he was a very good-looking man. Something she knew some of the other ladies, and some men, in the lab had noticed too. If the rumour mill could be believed, there was a young woman in the Egyptology department especially, that thought so.**_

_**She didn't really know why, but whenever she thought about the couple, she would get a stomach ache.**_

"_**Dr Saroyan?"**_

"_**I'm fine, Mr Vaziri. What are you doing here so late?"**_

"_**I was just finishing a few things for Dr Brennan. Didn't you have a date tonight?"**_

"_**How did you- Angela." Arastoo laughed, ducking his head. Cam only shook hers, it seems the whole lab was privy to her personal life thanks to her artist friend.**_

"_**Sorry, I wasn't talking about you. Angela, she just mentioned it."**_

"_**Af course she did," Cam said, rolling her eyes. She knew Angela was a bit of a gossip, but only with Dr Brennan and Hodgins. She didn't think she would talk to an intern about her.**_

"_**She wasn't gossiping," Arastoo said, as if her knew the direction her thoughts were going in. "She was concerned, she said you haven't really been yourself. She was hoping that maybe your date would cheer you up."**_

_**Cam looked at the man before her, he wasn't lying, or making fun of her and she felt bad. Of course, Angela would be concerned, she noticed more than most people. And as much as a gossip she is, she's not callous.**_

_**Cam sighed, "well, that would imply I would actually get to have a date." She sat up, placing her phone on her desk and picking up the paperwork littered around her. She may as well get some work done.**_

"_**The doctor cancelled."**_

"_**Yeah, I shouldn't be angry. He has a busy job, like us, and he's good at it."**_

"_**There's a difference between being good at your job and only being good at your job," Arastoo said, walking further into the room. Cam just looked at him, not really understanding what he was getting at. "He's good at his job, and as a doctor, late nights and over time come with the territory. Just like our jobs here. But there is a line that needs to be drawn."**_

"_**I don't understand."**_

_**Arastoo walked around the desk, now standing opposite her. His hands coming up as if to illustrate his point. "You work long hours, are call in at any time, like your doctor."**_

"_**Yes."**_

"_**Do you still make time for Michelle?"**_

"_**Of- of course I do, she my daughter." **_

"_**Exactly," Arastoo continued, smiling at her. "You make time for her, so that no matter how often you are called in, she knows that you love her. She knows that you would only cancel for something really important. You haven't let this job get in the way of your relationship with her, you haven't let it get in the way of your relationship with the doctor."**_

"_**But Paul has," she said, finally understanding what he was saying.**_

"_**Yes, if he can't see what he has in front of him, then the man's a fool. You deserve someone who, no matter how difficult and hectic their job was, still makes time for you."**_

_**Cam opened her mouth but shut it. Everything she would say just sounded like an excuse, which was all she ever gave when it came to Paul. She wouldn't think about any more tonight, she'd only get a headache. She gave the man a smile and was rewarded when he smiled back. She was instantly taken back to that moment they shared at the break area, he was adorable. She did feel bad that he wasn't published, hated seeing him doubt himself.**_

_**She was about to ask if he wanted to join her for a drink, since she found herself free tonight, when a voice floated from the doorway.**_

"_**Arastoo, you ready?" Jaleh Dabiri, an intern in the Egyptology department, was standing at her office door. "Hi Dr Saroyan, how are you?"**_

"_**I'm fine, Jaleh. How are you?" **_

"_**You remembered?"**_

"_**Well, Dr Watkins speaks very highly of you," Cam replied, not entirely lying.**_

"_**Well, if it's the same way you speak about Arastoo, I'm flattered." She flashed Arastoo a cheeky grin.**_

"_**We all have our favourites," Cam said, did she really just say that out loud? Jaleh shot Arastoo a look, which made him look away, blushing a little. Cam smiled inwardly, choosing to believe he was blushing because of her.**_

"_**I'm ready," he said, shifting his bag a little on his shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow, Dr Saroyan."**_

_**The pair left, but Arastoo stopped before exiting. He looked back at her, as if trying to decide if he should say something or not. Clearly deciding too, he stepped towards her.**_

"_**Think about what I said." With that he left.**_

_**Cam sat back down, thinking about the conversation. How did that man always know exactly what to say?**_

_**She picked up her phone, yes, she did decide not to think about it anymore, but she needed to speak with her boyfriend. Arastoo was right, she deserved better. So did Paul, it was time to have the conversation they should have had months ago.**_

_**Arastoo and Jaleh left the office, walking in companionable silence. It's one of the things he liked about her, she left him to his thoughts, not needing to fill every moment with talk.**_

_**He couldn't stop thinking about Cam, he knew he was biased, but he didn't think Dr Paul deserved her. If he were Paul, there was no way he would cancel on her as much as the doctor did.**_

'_**Come on, Arastoo,' he chided himself, 'he's a doctor. He spends his day saving peoples lives. You can't blame him for working too much, isn't that exactly what we do here?'**_

_**Though, no matter how many times he said that to himself, he couldn't stop himself disliking the man.**_

"_**Arastoo, what's wrong?"**_

"_**Huh?"**_

"_**What's wrong, you have that look on your face," she said, slowing their pace.**_

"_**What look?" **_

"_**The 'I'm not happy but can't do anything about it' face." Arastoo just laughed it off, shaking his head. "Come on, Arastoo, tell me."**_

"_**It's nothing, it's just…" He trailed off, trying to think of something to tell her. She beat him to it.**_

"_**Dr Saroyan." It wasn't a question. Arastoo said nothing. Jaleh stopped him, they were at the car park, but she made no move to head to the car. "When are you going to be a man?"**_

"_**Excuse me?"**_

"_**How long have you been in love with that woman? When are you going to do something about it?"**_

"_**She's seeing someone," Arastoo said, turning away. Jaleh didn't let him. "Jaleh," he sighed.**_

"_**You said the guy wasn't really around."**_

"_**That doesn't mean I can just go up to her and say; 'hey, Cam, I know you're my boss but I'm in love with you. Do you wanna get a drink?'"**_

"_**So, you admit you're in love with her." Her smile was triumphant. She really does know how to piss him off. Without a word, she turned and walked back the way they came, heading towards the lab.**_

"_**Jaleh!" He called her, but she didn't stop. Arastoo had to run to catch up with her. "Where are you going?"**_

"_**I'm fed up of hearing about this, I'm doing something about it."**_

"_**Doing what?" But Jaleh didn't answer him, she just stormed a head. A woman on a mission. Arastoo just followed her, not realising where they were going until it was too late.**_

"_**Jaleh, what are you doing? Stop."**_

"_**Shh." They arrived at the door, just as Cam was getting off the phone. "Dr Saroyan?" Cam jumped, dropping her phone on the desk. "I'm sorry."**_

"_**It's ok, Jaleh. I thought you guys were leaving?" Cam said, composing herself.**_

"_**We were, but Arastoo thought you might like to join us?" Arastoo cleared his throat, shooting Jaleh a look. What was she doing? Cam was looking between the two of them, her brows furrowed.**_

_**He didn't blame her for being confused, he had no clue what was going either.**_

"_**Join you?" She asked.**_

"_**Yeah, we're heading out for a drink. Since you're free we thought you might want to come?" Jaleh said, practically bouncing with anticipation.**_

"_**Oh, no," Cam said, standing. "I couldn't."**_

"_**Sure, you could." God this woman was persistent.**_

"_**No, I don't want to crash your date."**_

"_**Date?" Arastoo perked up with that, finally understanding the look Cam was give the two of them.**_

"_**You think we're dating?" Jaleh choked out, then started laughing. Cam looked at her, surprised at her ration. Arastoo allowed himself a chuckle at the look on her face, at the idea of he and Jaleh together. "We're not dating, Dr Saroyan," Jaleh said, still laughing a little. "You don't need to worry about being a third wheel, just a drink with friends."**_

_**Arastoo braced himself, he knew she would say no, but that didn't mean he wouldn't be disappointed. **_

"_**Sure," she said. Arastoo looked up, surprised.**_

"_**Really?" He said.**_

"_**Yeah, who knows, we might even have fun." She smiled at him, Arastoo couldn't help himself, he smiled back.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**And another one. Please review, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_**Cam didn't exactly know how she ended up here, sat in the bar between Arastoo Vaziri and Jaleh Dabiri. Yet here she was, and she was actually enjoying herself. Jaleh was a lovely young girl, she was like a younger version of Angela; bubbly, bright, fun and very intelligent. And Arastoo. Well she had always enjoyed being with Arastoo.**_

_**Cam sipped her drink, almost chocking from an anecdote from Jaleh. Arastoo patted her on the back, leaving goose bumps where he touched her. Cam smiled at him, face warming a little at the look her was giving her. It was nice, being here, with him, no pressure. She didn't have to have her 'boss face', no air of professionalism surrounding then. It was just them, being who they are.**_

_**Arastoo finished his coke, standing, excusing himself. Cam watched him go, smiling. She looked back to Jaleh, who gave her a knowing smile. Cam's own faltered a little with confusion and adverted her eyes, taking another sip.**_

"_**He's a great guy," Jaleh said. Cam nodded. "You know, I wouldn't be here without him." Cam looked up with that, after everything she heard about Jaleh, she knew she was more than capable of doing things herself. "When we met, I was angry."**_

"_**Why?" Cam asked, genuinely curious. Jaleh hesitated. "You don't need to tell me," Cam said, noticing the change in the young woman before her.**_

"_**I missed my brother."**_

"_**Is he back in Iran?"**_

"_**In a way." Jaleh said, adverting her eyes. "He's dead."**_

"_**I'm so sorry." There wasn't anything else she could say. "What happened?"**_

"_**He was a very out spoken man, he would speak out against the government, talking about democracy, freedom, rights for women. At one of his rally's he was arrested. He was taken away and I never saw him again. I was 11."**_

"_**I'm- I don't really know what to say."**_

"_**It's alright, there's not anything you can say but I appreciate it," Jaleh smiled at the woman and Cam found herself liking the girl a bit more. "He's why I do this. He knew I loved history, he encouraged me. Pushed me. He fought with my parents all the time, trying to convince them to give me the opportunity to pursue it. He finally had, we were all about to move here when he was killed. I do this for him, but…"**_

"_**It wasn't enough." It wasn't a question, Cam understood.**_

"_**No, when I lost my brother, I lost everything else. My innocence, my faith in humanity, my faith in general. I pushed myself, got myself here, but I was just a shell. That was how I met Arastoo. He reminded me so much of Fharid. He's kind, gentle, compassionate and not afraid to speak out for what he believes in. He saw me for what I was and wanted to help me, help me find my faith again."**_

"_**And did he? Help you find your faith?"**_

"_**No," Jaleh answered, looking at the man who was now walking towards them. "But he helped me find myself."**_

Cam was sat in her office, memories swirling around her head. It had been a week since Arastoo told her he was still in love with her and she had been avoiding him.

While he was speaking, she wanted nothing more than to tell him that she felt the same, to hold him and not let go. But she couldn't, she was still involved with Sebastian, she couldn't do that to him. She asked Arastoo to stop, to not do anything. Not because she didn't want him too, but because she knew there was nothing she could do about it.

'Leaving was the biggest mistake of my life'

Did he really mean that? She knew how important his job was, even though it hurt when he left, she understood.

Pain shot through her back, causing her to gasp in pain. She hadn't taken any painkillers the last couple of days, hating the way they made her feel. Lethargic, confused, she wanted her brain working at full capacity while she worked out what to do with her ex-boyfriend.

Her phone rang, Sebastian was calling her. She let it go to voice mail, she'd call him back later, maybe. She had finally seen him, the day after she and Arastoo talked, he apologised for not seeing her before, but explained that he had been busy. She told him that she didn't mind, and then what she needed too. He tried to protest, but she wasn't having any of it.

"It's not working, Sebastian," she had told him. "And if anything, the explosion made it all clear."

"Look, if your upset that I didn't come, I'm sorry. Really," he told her, and she knew he meant it.

"I know you are, but doesn't the fact that you didn't come speak volumes? What about the fact that I wasn't bothered by it?" He had nothing to say to that, so she continued. "I do like you, Sebastian, but I don't think I like you like that. We have fun, but there's no spark. I want more." 'I had more and let it walk out the door'

They spoke for a little while longer, before hugging and saying goodbye. She told him that she wanted to stay friends. "I'd like that," was his reply. She thought he meant it, until the bouquet of flowers arrived. Clearly, he wasn't letting go as easily as she was.

Cam sighed, still massaging the pain in her back, hoping to ease it when someone walked in.

"Angela?"

"Hey, I came to see how you were. I heard you call out," Angela said, concern written over her face as she looked at her friend.

"I'm fine, just aching a little."

"That doesn't look like an ache, Cam." Angela wasn't buying it, not wanting to get into this conversation. Cam could understand her concern, after what happened with Hodgins

"How's Hodgins?" It worked, Angela sighed and sat down. Wrapping her arm around herself. Cam felt bad, after they solved the case, Hodgins collapses. He was paralysed.

He had been complaining about back pain, taking aspirin, not taking it seriously until he collapsed. It was no surprise Angela was concerned with any mention of pain, especially pain in the back.

"He's coping. The doctors said that he'll never walk again, but he's convinced that he will," Angela sighed.

"What do you think?"

"I don't want him to get his hopes up. If he convinces himself that he's going to walk again, but if he doesn't… it'll break him."

"What about you?" Cam asked, forgetting about her own pain at the pain of her friend.

"I'd be over the moon if he got up and started walking, but I couldn't care less if he never walked again. He's alive, he's still here. That's all I care about." Angela looked up with such a fierce expression, like the love she felt for her husband was too much for her body to contain, it radiated out of her. "What am I supposed to do?" Angela started crying, silent tears running down her beautiful face.

Cam stood up, wincing a little as she did, and dragged her chair next to Angela. She sat next to her friend, not having the words to comfort her, not knowing how to fix this. She just sat with her and held her hand, hoping that her presence would be enough.

This was the scene Arastoo came upon. He watched Angela cry and Cam sit with her, on the verge of tears herself. He was about to leave when Angela looked up. She pulled back, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. Arastoo adverted his eyes, giving her some privacy.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

"You didn't, Arastoo," Angela replied, standing. "I should go. Thanks Cam." Cam stood and gave her a hug.

"Just let me know if you need anything," Cam said, holding her tightly.

"I will." Angela turned to Arastoo. "Thank you, for coming over the other day. Hodgins really appreciated it, we both did."

"It was nothing," Arastoo said, brushing off her thanks.

"No, it wasn't," Angela replied, stubbornly. "It was really nice of you, he needed the distraction."

"Any time." Arastoo smiled at her as she hugged him and left.

Cam moved to wheel her chair back, but Arastoo beat her too it. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," she said, turning her back on him.

"No, you're not. Your body is still, you're holding yourself differently and moving differently. You were blown up. You're not fine." Cam sighed, he did know her.

"I'm in a little pain."

"Have you taken anything?" She didn't answer. "Cam." He walked over to her, gently turning her to face him. "You need to take the meds, it'll help."

"I can't, they make me all foggy."

"Cam."

"I'll be fine."

Arastoo looked like he was going to argue some more, but to her relief, he let it go. "I was going to head home, I wanted to see if you needed a lift?"

"Oh, um," Cam started, but was interrupted by her phone ringing. It was Sebastian again.

"I guess not." He was about to leave when Cam stopped him with a hand to his arm. She wasn't going to let this go on any more, she couldn't talk to him about this before, because of Sebastian, but now there was no reason. She had been avoiding him all week, afraid of… something, she wasn't even sure what. All she knew was she couldn't avoid him anymore, they needed to talk.

"A lift would be good," she said.

"Sebastian?"

"He and I aren't seeing each other anymore."

"Does he know that?" Arastoo asked as Sebastian rang again. Cam picked up the phone and shut it off, putting it in her bag.

"Shall we?"

"Why aren't you seeing him anymore?" He wasn't going to let it go.

"Does it really matter?" Cam looked up at him, some part of her seemed to realise this was the most appropriate place for this. It was here that she fell in love with him, where she first kissed him. Where he stood, just a week ago telling her that he still loved her.

"Why aren't you seeing him?" He asked, taking a step closer.

"It wasn't working."

"It wasn't?" Another step.

"No. There was nothing really there, we had fun but…"

"No spark." Another step.

"No." He was almost on top of her. She lifted her chin to look up at him, he really was the most good-looking guy she had ever met. He reached out a hand, skimming his fingers down her cheek.

Cam closed her eyes at the contact, the spark that had been missed when Sebastian touched her ignited then. His hand slid down to her throat, cupping it. Her body felt like it was on fire.

"Was that the only reason?" He was so close now, she could feel his breath on her cheek. Goosebumps erupted on her skin.

"No," she breathed and opened her eyes. "You told me that leaving was the biggest mistake of your life."

"It was."

"Staying was mine."


	9. Chapter 9

**Another week another chapter. I hope you enjoy, please review!**

* * *

Cam woke the next morning, deep breathing beside her confirmed that Arastoo was sleeping next to her. It wasn't a dream; he really was here next to her. Last night had been the best night she had in a long time. Arastoo had taken her home, Michelle had already gone back to college, so they were alone for the first time since he left.

He made her favourite dinner, and they sat long into the night. Talking, kissing, touching although not the way she would have liked. Arastoo was too concerned with hurting her to allow himself to lose control. She relented, albite reluctantly.

Cam shifted to her side, the pain she was feeling yesterday has lessened, enough that she could settle on her side in relative comfort. She watched him sleep, savouring the few uninterrupted moments she had to just look at the man who holds her heart.

Arastoo sneezed, waking himself and Cam laughed. "You can laugh," Arastoo said. "But I remember a certain someone who woke herself up by dropping her hand on her head."

"Oh god, you're never going to let me forget that are you?"

"It was very funny." Arastoo grinned at her and leaned over to kiss her.

"We should go," Cam said, in between the kisses Arastoo gave her.

"No."

"No?" Cam pulled away.

"I spoke to Dr Brennan yesterday, I told her that you wouldn't be in today. You needed a personal day," he said, leaning in to kiss her again.

"Why did you do that?"

"Can you blame me for wanting to have you to myself for a little while longer?"

Cam was about to protest but stopped herself. The professional in her did not approve with playing hooky but looking at Arastoo blew all of those thoughts out of her mind. She leaned in to kiss him, he pulled back slightly and smiled. She didn't let him stay back too long. She kissed him again, deepening it this time.

Arastoo pulled away. "Cam."

"Please, Arastoo."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't." She kissed him again and this time he didn't pull away.

C&A C&A C&A C&A C&A C&A C&A C&A C&A C&A C&A C&A

Arastoo was in the kitchen, making breakfast. If someone had told him yesterday that he would be standing in Cam's kitchen, just the two of them after some morning shenanigans he would have laughed. But now, he would have pinched himself if he didn't already know that he was awake.

Arastoo cracked some eggs and put them in the frying pan, not paying much attention – him mind too full of what had already happened that morning – he managed to splash some oil out. He had only thrown on a pair of jogging bottoms, so the oil landed on his chest, making him inhale sharply. He wiped the oil off as Cam walked in.

"Are you ok?" She asked, walking over to him.

"I'm fine, just splashed some oil."

"That's not like you."

"Well, I'm a little distracted," he said, grinning at her. She smiled back and wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head on his chest. Arastoo kissed her head, thinking that there couldn't be a more perfect moment than standing there holding the woman he loved.

"Your eggs are burning."

"Oh, no." Arastoo extracted himself and took the eggs off the heat. Cam chuckled and sat at the table.

"You know, we haven't talk about Berlin," she said. Helping herself to the coffee Arastoo had put on the table.

"I didn't think there was anything to talk about."

"Well, if we're going to go then we really need to talk about it. Work out the details."

"Go where?" Arastoo asked, placing the breakfast on the table and sitting opposite her.

"To Berlin." Arastoo was about to take a bite to eat but paused, mouth open and fork poised to enter.

"You want to go to Berlin?" He asked. He had no idea what brought this on, why did she want to go to Berlin?

"Well, if you're going to work there then I'm going with you."

"You'd move to Berlin for me?"

Cam put down her fork, took a breath and looked him dead in the eye.

"I told you, staying was the biggest mistake of my life. If you go to Berlin, I will go with you. I'll go wherever you go, as long as we're together I don't care where we are. I might not make sandwiches for minimum wage, but I could flip burgers."

Arastoo choked on the piece of egg he had just put in his mouth, the idea of his cosmopolitan Camille Saroyan flipping burgers was the funniest thing he had ever pictured.

"You would really drop everything, leave everyone for me?" They had already had this conversation, then, like now, he knew that her place was here. He would never ask her to leave for him.

"Wouldn't you do it for me?"

"In a heartbeat," he said, meaning every word. "I couldn't ask you to leave though, you belong here."

"I belong with you," she said. She was starting to get agitated, like she didn't know how to articulate her thoughts. "Ok, honesty time."

"Ok." This didn't sound good.

"When you left, you were right. I didn't want to go, I wanted to be with you, but I was afraid. I was scared of leaving, of not know what was going to happen. My life here is ordered, I know my place here. It's safe, and moving… Moving was…"

"Not safe?" He gave her a small smile, trying to put in some humour in.

"Yes," she said, smiling at him. "But once you were gone, I realised I was being an idiot. I was afraid, and I let that get in the way of one of the most important things in the world to me. You and Michelle matter more to me than anything. If I could go back to that moment, there is no way I would have let you go without me."

Arastoo had nothing to say, he just leaned in a kissed her. In a way he was glad she didn't come with him, if him leaving was what it took for them to realise just how much they loved each other, well he wouldn't leave again, but he certainly won't change what had happened.

"So, Belin?" She asked, getting back to her breakfast.

"Well, I'm not sure if I'm going to take the job."

"Why not, it's an amazing opportunity and there are plenty of opportunities for me too, if that's what you're worrying about."

"It's not, I mean, I know you could get a job anywhere." Arastoo said.

"Well, that's flattering. But seriously, why wouldn't you take it."

Arastoo picked up his plate and put it in the sink, now was as good a time as ever he guessed.

"Honesty time?"

"Please."

"Dr Brennan has offered me a job."

"And you're going to take it? You don't want to go back to being an intern."

"I wouldn't be. Since the Jeffersonian has become so busy in the forensic department, not just with cases from the FBI but also from DCPD, Dr Brennan was thinking about having another team of forensic anthropologists. She's asked if I would consider heading up the second team."

"Really?"

"She's offered me more money and asked if I would take on my own interns."

"That's incredible."

"I know, I wouldn't just be solving cases, I'd be teaching as well. I just can't believe she'd ask me."

"I can. Dr Brennan always said you were the best intern she had. She trusted you with things that she would never trust any of the other interns."

"And when we thought Booth was dead, she told me that I was incompetent." He could still remember that moment like it was yesterday. He knew she was speaking out of anger, he had just told her that her husband was dead, but he couldn't help thinking that she really meant it.

"She was angry and upset."

"She said that I wasn't ready to run my own lab."

"She also said that you just needed some time, clearly she thinks you're ready."

Arastoo sat back in his chair. He wanted to believe her, really, he did, but the little voice of doubt was niggling in his brain. Cam stood and walked over to him, pushing him back a little so she could settle down on his lap. He wrapped and arm around her waist as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"What do you think?"

"Only you can make this decision, Arastoo. I can't make it for you. But whatever you decide, I will go with you."

The pair sat like that for a while, just enjoying being in each other's space. Content to hold one another. It was perfect, Cam, the apartment, the city. Everything had happened here, he wasn't sure if he really wanted to leave. It wasn't just Cam he missed when he was away, he missed everything.

He knew what he was going to do.

"I'm going to take the job at the Jeffersonian."

"Are you sure?" Cam asked, he knew she was worried he was making this decision for her.

"Yes, I want to stay here. I missed DC and the Jeffersonian while I was away, almost as much as I missed you," he said, kissing her on the nose. "Everything good that has happened to me has happened here. My studies, my job, you. I'm not ready to leave it yet, and I don't' think you are either."

"So, you not just doing this for me?"

"No, this is where I need to be. Where we need to be. Who knows, in a few years we may decide to move. But for now, unless you want to leave, I think we should stay here."

Cam kissed him and he shifted her closer on his lap. He groaned as her hand slid down his chest, his tongue licked the seam of her lips of her lips. She opened them, granting him access.

Arastoos' hand slid to her thigh and Cam adjusted her position, straddling him. Her hands were in his hair, gripping and tugging the strands. Arastoo groaned again, the sound muffled by Cam's own. Arastoos hands were moving feverishly, their roll earlier just enhanced his desire for the woman on top of him.

"Cam," he said as she moved her lips to his neck.

"Mmm," she responded, not taking her lips from his skin. Her hands now sketching across his chest. He needed to say this now, before her hands made him lose his head.

"I want to marry you."

Cam stiffened, her head snapped up and her eyes were wide. He could read the panic spreading over her. Arastoo cupped her face, he had to talk quickly before she sent herself over the edge.

"I'm asking you, I'm not pushing you. I don't want to put any pressure on you, I just need you know how I feel. I want you to know, need you to know that I'm here to stay. That I'm not going to leave. I love you,_ if_ and when you're ready, I want to marry you." He made sure to emphasise the 'if', he didn't want her to feel like his being there was conditional on marriage.

She still didn't say anything, her eyes just flicked between his. He didn't say anything more, he just held her face, keeping his as open as he could. He needed to show her as well as tell her what he felt.

Soon, she started to relax. The muscles in her body first, he could feel the tension leaving her. But her face still stayed frozen. Then, after what felt like hours to Arastoo, but in reality, was just a few minutes, her face relaxed into the most beautiful smile he had ever seen on her face.

It stunned him. Her face was like the sun, it blinded him, but he couldn't look away. Even if he wanted too. Her smile was like a magnate, locking him in place.

"Ask me then," she said, he could see tear pooling in her eyes. In his head, when he finally asked her to marry him, he would take her out to a nice restaurant, order the most expensive thing on the menu, get down on 1 knee. He would have created the most romantic and perfect night, a night that she would remember for the rest of their lives.

But sitting here, her straddled over his lap, smiling at him with pure love. There couldn't have been a more perfect moment.

"Are you sure?" He wanted to check one more time, giving her the opportunity to pull away if she wasn't 100% sure that this was what she wanted.

"I have never been more sure of anything."

"Cam, will you marry me?"

"Yes."

Arastoo kiss her then and wrapped her tightly in his arms. He could feel her tears seeping through his shirt where he held her against his chest, his own stinging his eyes.

He was right, this definitely was the best day he had ever had.


End file.
